


Ideas we're better off avoiding

by imperfekti



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfekti/pseuds/imperfekti
Summary: “So, are they gonna die?”, and what about us? Niou and Yagyuu read books.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My Niou person pulled me back into D1 craziness, so here I am, writing drabbles to randomized song prompts again.

Yagyuu’s reading was halted for a second as he heard Niou hum. They were on the bed in Niou’s room, Yagyuu sitting upright against the wall, Niou laying on his back with his legs crossed at the knees and resting comfortably on Yagyuu’s lap.

Yagyuu had come over to help Niou with a literature report, due tomorrow and not a word written down yet. His own had been finished three days ago.

Niou had been turning the pages of Dazai Osamu’s _Human no longer_ \- not his own choice - at a pace too fast to be properly reading it until then. Glancing at him from the corner of his eye, Yagyuu noticed he had stopped to take in a scene.

He waited for it.

“Huh.”

Yagyuu smiled, and turned his eyes back to his own book, a thriller with nothing to do with school.

“Yes?”

“So, are they gonna die?”

“Do you want to know?”

“Yeah, bring it on.”

Yagyuu looked at Niou and found him gazing back at him over the book, seeming like he had developed some actual interest for the topic. Yagyuu thought it was rather endearing.

“The woman will die, but the man will survive.”

“Huh. Sucks for her, then.”

“Yes. Though it does for him, too, as you might see if you continue reading.”

Niou did look at the page again, eyes moving over the rows. Yagyuu was about to settle back into the silence, and into his crime story, but soon enough Niou had more to say.

“Kinda makes you wonder.”

“Hm?”

“I mean, this double suicide thing. Kinda hard to get into that mindset.”

Yagyuu saw Niou resting the open book against his chest and his eyes wandering along the patternless white of the ceiling.

“Perhaps you will discuss that in your report.”

“Did you?”

“Briefly, yes.”

“Huh. So, do you get it?”

“The mindset? In the context of the story, perhaps. But like you said, it is indeed difficult.”

“So you wouldn’t do it with me?”

Niou was looking straight at Yagyuu now, and the simplicity of his tone pulled a string inside Yagyuu. He forced a laugh.

“What’s that? Why would we do something like that?”

“Well, like, we get outed bad, your family flips and kicks you out, everyone at school and the team hates us, you don’t get to go into medical school... I don’t know, all the crappiest stuff that you’re always imagining happens.”

“I’m not imagining such things.”

Niou snorted.

“Yeah you are. You’re so careful all the fucking time, as if the world’s going to end if someone finds out.”

Sure enough, Yagyuu was already feeling uncomfortable having this discussion, during daytime at Niou’s house, when anyone could be behind the door at any time. He fought the urge to lower his voice, so as not to prove Niou’s point.

“Well, most certainly not to the point of what you are suggesting with your question.”

“So that’s a no, then?”

“Why exactly are you asking this?”

Niou shrugged, giving off an impression disinterested enough.

“Just making conversation.”

They were quiet for a while. Quite without his conscious effort or decision, Yagyuu’s imagination followed the line of thought Niou had brought up, and provided him with images from literature related to the topic: jumping off a cliff into the sea with Niou. Drinking poison with Niou. Sealing a car and filling it with gas with Niou.

He couldn’t really, seriously vision it, but still he found the idea squeezing his chest.

Eventually Niou picked up the book again. Yagyuu set his own down and placed his hands on Niou’s legs, still resting on his lap and feeling warm there.

“Yagyuu.”

“Finish skimming it and we’ll write your report.”


End file.
